Lakeweed The Adventures of a Teenage Kelpie
by SpontaneousStarscreamSpaghetti
Summary: Selkie is a 15 year old celtic legend. she goes on dates. she hangs with friends and she eats humans. typical teenage life. its basically her time spent in the town of Lakeside, Missouri.
1. Chapter 1

I'll admit it. Wrecking a bike is kind of painful. But if the reward is a _delicious_ looking boy helping you up and offering you ice cream (whatever that is), I think I'll take my chances with the bike.

I sniffled as he helped me up.

"hey are you ok?"

He had pale blue eyes. And his dark brown hair was a crew cut, which is waaay cuter than hanging down in your face in my opinion.

"Ya, I think I'm fine. Thanks" I wiped fake tears out of my eye. My dark blackish green eyes.

I stood and smoothed out my black miniskirt.

"I'm Riley" he said. I smiled

"Hi Riley. I'm Selkie" I smiled as sweetly as possible without revealing my teeth. No matter how white they are, razor sharp, alligatorish fangs will still freak a guy out. I learned that one the hard way, back in New York.

"Cool" he stood awkwardly for a minute, like when a guy doesn't know what to say to a girl.

"Hey, do you want to go get some ice cream?" he asked, turning red when I laughed.

"I'd love to! But I was just on my way to meet one of my friends by the lake." I said sadly.

"Unless, you wanted to come?" I widened my eyes in innocent hopefulness. And he fell for it.

"Sure. Sounds great!" he smiled, "Come on, the ice cream place is just down the street, we can eat it on the way"

"Oh my god! That is sooo good!" I shoved the rest of the cone in my mouth and swallowed. For the first time that day, I wasn't lying. Ice cream was the second best food in the world. After meat, of course.

Riley laughed.

"I still can't believe this is your first time having ice cream! Where did you say you were from again?"

"New York!" I smiled and flipped my hair back over my shoulder. The long black curls caught the sunlight with a greenish tint.

"Even more unbelievable!" after that we sat in silence for a while, I leaned up against him. Any girl would be lucky to have him as their boyfriend. Too bad it wasn't going to happen.

I looked out across my lake. It was shallow, only a hundred and five feet at the center, but it was good enough.

I looked down at my wrist where the tattoo flashed black and green against my pale skin. Riley looked down.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked, astonished.

"Yes, and?" I looked up at him.

"Its cools, but who did it? I thought you had to be 18 to go into tattoo parlors."

I shrugged. "I friend of mine."

I needed to hurry things up. It was getting later. Soon people would be out partying by the lake. They always did, and sometimes I joined them.

"What is it?" Back to the freaking tattoo. He was great kid but I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"It's a Celtic knot. The kelpie." I smiled for real this time, revealing my fangs.

"what the fu-" he never finished his sentence.

30 minutes later, blood bubbled up from the bottom of my lake. I broke the surface a second later and swam ashore, climbing out and shaking my mane, not that it did any good. It was always wet. I sat on the rock on my beach and watched the other teenagers party a mile down the shore.

I picked my teeth with a bone.

I would probably join them later.

Those silly mortal boys. They tasted so good! And they were easy to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

The beach on the north side of my lake was packed with teenagers. Music was pounding and I could smell alcohol and sweat and too much perfume all the way from my shore.

Parties are just awesome. The music blaring. All the people dancing and having a good time.

The smells!... are not as wonderful as the rest of the atmosphere. I mean come on, a bunch of sweaty kids, lake water and smoke? EW.

I galloped through the woods and stopped a few yards away from the edge of the group, then morphed back into a human. Walking towards the group, my friend Sadie ran up, with her boyfriend Jared following more slowly behind.

I love Sadie. We've been friends since she was ten. But she can be a little hyper. And over reactive. Still, she managed to get a pretty good social standing at Lakeview High School. I think being Jared's girlfriend had something to do with it. He's a football player. Not that it concerns me.

"Selkie! OMG! Where have you been!? The party started like, 20 minutes ago!" she tossed her platinum blond hair all over as she talked.

I'll be honest. I had resisted the urge to eat her eleven times in her life.

"I was in town. " I shrugged.

She should have been glad I'd already had dinner.

The music pounded in my ears and my senses were crowded from all the noise, smells and people crushed togather on the tiny beach. Soon I was in the middle of the crowd. There was some plywood on the ground. Standing between Melanie and Trisha, we watched some guy dance quite awesomely.

I think his name was Caleb.

"Go Caleb! Go Caleb! Go Caleb!"

The crowd chanted. I put my hands up and cheered with them, even though I was wincing at the thought of break dancing on splintery wood.

We all cheered when Party in the USA came on, which is even funnier because no one there likes Miley Cyrus. But hey, it's a good party song.

We all danced harder. I saw some people getting wasted by the water. Gross. They were trying to look cool and failing miserably.

Tik Tok came next which got a lot more cheers for the DJ.

We could all sing the lyrics to that one.

"And we kick em to the curb unless they look like MCJAGGER"

My friends and I all burst into helpless laughter on that line, for no apparent reason.

It was around one in the morning when the crowd started to disperse. The DJ turned down the music and played some slower songs. Everyone paired off with each other and got all romantic. Ew. I never cared much for romance, especially since one had never ended well for the boy.

"Do you want to dance?" A boy asked. He was cute, but not really _cute_. I decided to go for it. He seemed nice.

He put his hands on my hips and I let my hands rest on his shoulders. If he noticed the deathly cold of my skin, he didn't say anything.

Swaying slowly, I was polite, but not flirty. He seemed a little disappointed that I didn't rest my head on his shoulder like the other girls.

Whatever. I wasn't hungry. He was insignificant. Nice, but insignificant.

Another hour and I waved goodbye to Emery, Lanie and Brianna, the last of my friends to be there.

I figured Brianna would be in major trouble for letting Emery and Lanie steal her away from her sheltering parents for the night. They had said something about bowling.

I walked casually away from the party until I was completely hidden from the small crowd. Then I morphed back into my natural shape.

I shook out my mane, feeling so much better. Being cramped up in a tiny human body was torture compared to the power and strength of my true form.

Snorting, I broke into a slow trot.

The other forest creatures gave me a wide berth. They knew what I was. They knew I could kill them easily. But I didn't bother them.

Sliding into the cool, murky water, I swam to the deepest part of the lake.

My hoof knocked against something hard. I looked to down.

Buried halfway in the mud, a human leg bone stuck out, gleaming white against the murky darkness of the lake.

I'll admit it, interior decorating is not my best talent.

Ice cream, Human boy and a rockin party.

A perfect day.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed out of the water and shook myself off, droplets flying in all directions.

I breathed in deeply.

_YES!_

I reared up and threw back my head, neighing my joy to everyone in a 4 mile radius.

It was going to storm! A horrible, heavy, thundering storm!

I nickered once and paused.

All the birds had fallen silent. A dark and foreboding hush had fallen over the forest, reflecting the overcast sky and roiling clouds.

What was wrong? How could everyone else be so quiet when I was so happy? What was wrong with these creatures that the coming of a severe and possibly tornadic storm did not make them sing with joy as Kelpies did?

Then I remembered. My kind is not the most angelic or friendly of beings in the world.

Therefore, if a Kelpie is happy, it's normally for a "bad" reason.

Whatever. _They were_ the crazy ones in my opinion.

The dark sky was boiling with massive thunderheads and the humidity was a heavy blanket. The clouds full and waiting to burst.

Slowly, tentatively, the birds began to take up their song again.

Underneath it, there was the gentle tinkling of fairies fluttering around in their senseless fun.

I stood on the shores of my beach, just standing and enjoying the beautiful day.

Andy stumbled over a log and scrambled back up as fast as he could.

Breathing heavily, he ran harder, his long, scratched up legs aching from the chase.

He could hear twigs snapping and the other boys crashing through the undergrowth behind him.

His lungs were burning and his bruises hurt terribly.

Leaping over a ditch he landed hard and felt his ankle twist. He sucked in a breath but kept running, pushing aside the pain in his leg.

His flannel shirt flapped where it had been torn.

Andy could hear them gaining and felt the fear of prey. The pack was closing in and he was running out of steam.

Skidded to an abrupt halt, he narrowly escaped falling down the small cliff that fell away from the bluff, leading down to the lake.

He whipped around, searching desperately for escape. Already the other boys were close.

He couldn't fight here. 5 to 1 and they had weapons.

He looked again and almost laughed. His luck was too good to be true.

Standing on the beach not 20 feet along the shore was a massive black horse. Sleek and shining with clearly defined muscles.

Around its head was a fine leather bridle, studded with emeralds.

He couldn't see an owner anywhere, but this was the perfect getaway. He could return the horse when a gang wasn't trying to beat the crap out of him.

He bolted for the horse, leaping upward and straddling the great animals back just as the teenagers burst out of the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

I flinched, startled, not understanding for a moment as the 160 lb weight dropped onto my back seemingly out of nowhere.

Rearing back, I screamed in surprise, my loud neigh echoing off the valley walls.

Then I realized what was going on.

A young man, about 15, had jumped onto my back.

This day just got better and better!

I reared back, snarling with malicious glee.

The absolute joy that comes with the scent of human terror courses through me as I leapt forward.

My hooves pounded against the sand as I made for the water, preparing to take the 15 year old to his death.

I was almost diving into my lake, when a jerk on my reins brought me to a violent, skidding halt.

Andy yelped when he felt the horse rear up under him.

His heart pounded with fear.

What he saw beneath him was a plain black horse, but his instinct screamed at him that being on this creature was far worse than facing a gang of bullies.

He struggled to push himself off the animal, but his body was locked in place, held fast o the monsters back as it charged toward the water.

He screamed as the creature threw back its head, crying out in malignant joy at its preys terror.

He fumbled around in the horse's thick, weedy mane and found the reins.

He felt the beast bunching up beneath him, preparing to die into the water, dragging him with it.

Andy tightened his grip on the leather and yanked the reins violently sideways.

I twisted in the direction my bridle demanded, fury burning inside me.

How dare this pathetic _human_ attempt to control me!

The horse twisted midleap and veered sharply away from the lake, roaring in fury as Andy pulled on the reins, trying to keep the thing from heading back to the water..

Rearing up, it pranced sideways, making another furious attempt at the water.

Andy strained against the reins and pulled the horse away again. It twisted into a tight circle, spinning around and around the way he pulled the reins, all the while tearing against them with strength not natural to any horse.

I reared once again then charged, thundering down the shore of the lake.

The boy tried to dominate me, pulling at my bridle and fighting for his life.

I ran hard at the water, trying to dive into my home, regain control and tear the mortals flesh from his bones.

Andy clenched his teeth together and beat the horse's sides with his legs, trying to steer it away from the water.

As they both pulled in opposite directions, the monster swerved down the beach, sometimes veering toward the water other times the woods.

I fought it, howling in anger and occasionally splashing into my lake, only to be dragged away by the power of the boy and my bridle.

The steady pounding of the hooves on dirt and sand suddenly shifted into the harsh crack of them striking pavement.

On the road going into town, the animal strained even harder to reach the water.

Suddenly it twisted and Andy caught a glimpse of its face.

It looked mostly like a regular horse but for 2 details.

The eyes glowed a demonic bloody red and the teeth in its open, frothing mouth were razor sharp and closely resembled alligator's fangs.

I twisted my neck around, growling fiercely and sinking my fangs into the human's leg, ripping them out in a spray of blood as he cried out.

Andy screamed as the vicious jaws sunk into his thigh.

He almost dropped the reins as he fell against the horses back and neck, trying to escape the pain.

It felt as though his leg were on fire.

In the moment he had been distracted, the horse took control, jerking off the road and veering to the lake one more time.

His last chance was here, where the road cut away from the lake and headed down Main Street.

He fought through the pain and seized the reins, wrenching the horses head around and tearing it away from the water one final time.

He beat his legs against its sides as it stormed down the street, dodging cars and moving steadily away from its lake.

_NOOO!!!!_

I was so close! Galloping down the road, I howled in furious defeat.

My sides heaved, trying to get a breath and I slowed to a trot. Then a walk, exhausted from the fight. My hooves clopped against the pavement and I noticed people staring. I even recognized a couple of my friends, sitting at the outdoor café. Of course, they didn't recognize me.

I wrinkled my nose and snorted. The iron tang of the boy's blood filled the air and I could feel some of it running down my flank.

The bit had cut into my mouth and my lungs burned.

I coughed hoarsely (no pun intended) as he directed me down a side street, heading towards the suburbs and farms surrounding the small downtown.

The clouds burst and rain poured down, soaking us almost immediately.

The thunder rumbling over head did nothing to lift my spirits as the storm id been waiting for finally broke.

I guess today wasn't such a great day.

Andy shuddered, and then let out a shaky laugh as the rain came down.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his house number.

His grandpa answered and he breathed heavily, finally finding his voice.

"I just wanted to thank you for teaching me how to ride a horse"


	5. Chapter 5

The rain pounded against my back, soaking into my fur and drenching me to the skin. My mane lay plastered to my neck and my tail hung like a wet mop. The thunder crackled and boomed overhead.

The scent of the mules' fear was bitter in my nose. From where I stood, I could see the edges of their outline where they huddled in the shed, staring out at me with wide, scared eyes.

I wasn't paying them as much attention though. My eyes were fixed on the house, a black shape, with sharp angles and straight lines, occasionally illuminated in the flashes of lightning. Shapes were moving inside.

I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know it was the boy and his family.

I didn't _have_ to be inside to know what they were talking about.

But I wanted to.

**(ok. i know this is a seriously short chapter, but it kinda had to be like this. youll see why in the next one, which is coming by tonight or earlier)**


	6. Chapter 6

Andy shoved open the screen door and limped into his kitchen, his leg still dripping blood.

Janina and Eli, the two super hyper corgis, crashed into the kitchen, howling and jumping to meet him. Andy managed a weak smile that was immediately wiped off when his twin sister's voice called in from the living room.

"Damn it Andy!" She growled, storming into the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been!"

Charlotte was everything Andy was not. Charlotte was skinny, and beautiful, and popular. She had long brunette hair and bright blue eyes. She was a cheerleader with tons of friends and a boyfriend. The kind of girl others envy. But, other than that, Charlie was also a totally normal girl. She wouldn't eat weird foods. She was squeamish of snakes and bugs of fish. She got average grades.

Andy too had brown hair and blue eyes, but he was socially awkward. He got good grades. He had no friends, and Charlotte's boyfriend and his crew (the ones who had been chasing him earlier) were constantly beating the crap out of him.

Andy rolled his eyes as his sister continued her lecture.

"Mom and Dad said you were spose to-"she broke off, her hands still on her hips as she noticed his leg.

Andy clenched his teeth as another wave of pain went through his body.

"Oh my god!" Charlie squeaked. "What the hell happened!" She ran to her brother and let him lean on her until he collapsed in the kitchen chair, then ran to the phone to call 911

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, and the power was out.

Charlie swore furiously and tossed the phone aside and yanked open the kitchen drawer, snapping on a flash light.

Janina and Eli whined and trotted around the kitchen anxiously.

Andy pushed himself up in the chair and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"I- I was at the lake-"He fumbled to get a story together. What was he suppose to tell her? I was running from your boyfriend, jumped on a possessed horse and it tried to kill me and it tore my leg up? Ya. That would go over well.

"and this random dog came out of nowhere and attacked me" He groaned.

"How'd you get home!" Charlie asked.

Andy changed the subject immediately. "where's mom and dad?"

Charlotte was pacing around, freaking out about his leg. "They went to drop grandma and grandpa off at the airport"

"shit" Andy growled. The nearest airport was 5 hours away, north of Kansas City. His parents would stay the night somewhere up there.

Charlie bit her nails and glanced around. They had no first aid kit. As important as it was, the family never bothered to put one together.

Andy looked up at his sister and blinked away the black spots in front of his eyes. He was losing way too much blood.

"uh… uh.." Charlie snapped her fingers and dashed into the other room. Andy could hear ripping sounds and she ran back in with a shredded sheet from the laundry room. She knelt by his leg and tied it tightly above the gash.

"What's that gonna do?" he asked, exasperated.

"I guess it stops the bleeding!" Charlotte said uncertainly. "I mean, they do it in movies all the time…" and wrapped the rest of it around the gash itself and hoped that Hollywood hadn't lied about first aid.

Charlie stood back to admire her work.

"I think it looks-" she broke off and let out a scream as someone opened the door and came into their house.

**Hey everyone! My fanfiction account is acting super insane! It took me like an hour 2 upload this chapter, so, I wont be uploading any new chapters to lakeweed until its fixed, so until then, follow it on my DeviantArt! (psst. Theres more cool stuff there anyway…)**

**.com/messages/#view=deviantwatch**


End file.
